girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM30
"Seira and the Phantom Thief with 20 Faces" (セイラと怪盗二十面相; Seira to Kaitou Nijuumensou) is the 30th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 133rd episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis In order to search for her "Own Treasure", Seira is led to a Halloween Party by the PhantomiTime. However, there is an Ikenaier who is dressed as a Phantom Thief with 20 Faces causing a rampage! Seira must hurry to the venue to be able to purify his uncool heart! Story After Saki and Yotsuba found their treasures, it was now Seira's turn. She follows the Phantomi Time where she finds her father's portrait and learns that the place is about to host a halloween party titled "Happy Halloween Phantom Thieves Mystery Party". Sarai says Trick "and" Treat instead of "or" to the Reverse Police. She receives candy treats "and" tricks them with a toy spider, but it's a real spider! Detective Abekobe gets stressed so he goes for a walk and ends up near the party. He Reverse Arrests someone dressed as the 20 faced thief, who starts using Ikenai Power to change everyone's costumes back into normal clothes. For some reason, someone dressed as a monkey with a banana turned back to normal, but still had the banana. Sarai heads back to sweets shop disappointed that she couldn't find her treasure despite looking for it around her father's portrait. Saki notices an Ikenaier on tv and the girls are about to head out but due to Seira's wishes, she fights alone in hopes to prove that the ikenaier is an imposter of the 20 faced thief. She disguises herself as her father and duals the imposter after a quick battle, she transforms herself back into Phantomi Diamond who incidentally believes she's in cosplay where she persuades she's the real Phantomirage. After fighting the Ikenaier, she heads back to her father's portrait and happily says that she protected his reputation. It begins to shine and she finds herself in a different space and in front of her is her father. He congratulates her and says she's no longer the young girl who was shy and scared and how her change has shocked him. She proceeds to proudly say that this is because with the rest of the Phantomirage, they fight together to protect justice. Proud of his daughter, he says she's worthy to be the heir of the 20 faced thief and gives her his hat. Afterwards, she looks at the hat wondering if it's the inheritance of her father's name which then shows the red gem, her treasure. Major Events * After vowing to protect justice with her friends, Sarai finds her treasure, her father's hat. It proves that she is worthy of her father's name, 20 faced thief. Characters Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Sarai Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Trivia # This is the Halloween special episode Category:Phantomirage Episodes